


in love and in shadow

by rrosebudd



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femdom, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, domme/bottom Aphrodite and sub/top Vukira, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosebudd/pseuds/rrosebudd
Summary: Chthonic goddess and princess of the underworld Vukira attends a dinner on Mount Olympus, but through the influence of magic, becomes nothing more than an object of pleasure for the goddess of love herself.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Original Female Character(s), Aphrodite/Vukira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	in love and in shadow

There was little reason for her to be here, Vukira knew. Seldom were the chthonic gods welcome to Olympus for feasts, but ever since her half-brother’s escape from the House of Hades, those in the Underworld found themselves a little more accepted, including Shadow Incarnate herself. 

Vukira was friendly enough with the Olympians to feel comfortable taking a spot at their table. The lot were celebrating the end of a war in the East, one which she had known well about, given her work in Asphodel’s plains, and if she were being honest, she was grateful for the invite. 

To her left was the wine god Dionysus, his company exciting as always and his aura creating effects similar to that of alcohol. Hebe was to her right, a goddess she saw little of, but would like to know better. Across from her sat Hephaestus, and his wife, Lady Aphrodite. 

Each pair or trio of gods had their own conversations amongst themselves, and the small group Vukira sat with was no different. Dionysus had taken to talking to the goddess of youth over the shadow guardian, telling some story of partying long ago that she wasn’t entirely listening to, because, for reasons she couldn’t place, Vukira couldn’t focus. 

She’d had a couple sips of the dark wine that Dionysus obliged to keep refilling, so she wouldn’t be surprised if she was already feeling the effects, but there was something else. Through the lively discussion, the Underworld princess couldn’t keep her eyes away from the goddess across the table. 

Lady Aphrodite’s eyes were a soft pink and half-lidded as she spoke with hushed words to the friends around her. Vukira must have been staring a second too long, for the goddess of love caught the younger being’s eye, and she had to stifle a gasp through her nose. 

She was so beautiful, and meeting her gaze head-on only made whatever she was feeling worse. Heat filled her face, her ears, and the space between her legs. 

Aphrodite smiled, and Vukira shifted in her chair. She knew the feeling, now, unfortunately. Need. 

Her skin felt sensitive as she looked away, finding any spot on the ethereal temple walls that would calm the sudden unwelcome arousal. It dawned on her that as much as she would like to fantasize about the goddess of sexual passion herself to take her right where she stood, she didn’t have the time. She took her wine goblet and took another swig, before forcing herself to pay attention to Dionysus’ story.

Her span didn’t last long. Her mind and gaze kept wandering across the table, and with each glance she stole, she could only feel more heat pool at her center, and she was sure her chest was flushed. Aphrodite paid the girl little attention, laughing and drinking with those at her side, only looking over in passing moments. They met eyes again at one point, and Vukira had to bring an arm to her chest sharply, and then play it off, for she was sure her breasts were suddenly aching from tenderness. 

Less than a minute passed, and she deciphered why. 

There was a second in conversation where Aphrodite looked to her fidgeting counterpart from underneath her brow, and nonchalantly raised her elbow to rest on the table, followed by her chin to sit delicately on her hand. Vukira saw two of the Lady’s fingers were tinted a faintly glowing pink. 

She stared, flicking her black irises between the goddess’ hand and her knowing eyes. Slowly, Aphrodite rubbed her thumb and forefinger together, and a tiny, almost imperceptible spark jumped across her fingernails. 

Vukira nearly whined through closed lips, but coughed instead, as she felt her sex throb once, sensitive and wet from whatever spell the goddess was toying with. She crossed her legs, blushing annoyedly.

There was a lull in the drone of words surrounding her, and it wasn’t until she looked up to her left that she realized she’d been asked a question. She blinked.

“I’m sorry?” 

Dionysus chuckled, his purple eyes framed under an arched brow. “I said, can I get you a refill?” He smiled sweetly, if with some amusement. “But maybe you’ve already had enough, huh, Ky.”

“Who? Oh, um—” Vukira cleared her throat and shook her head. “No, that’s… quite alright, thank you.” 

“Sure, hon,” the festive god nodded. “You hanging in there?” 

“Yes. Yes, actually.” She gave a reassuring smile, before pushing her chair out from the long table. “I’m just going to take a moment to go fix my hair,” she lied politely, “if you’ll excuse me.” 

She stood at that, her chair squeaking as she scooted it back and stepped away from the table. 

Dionysus looked to Hebe and shrugged. “Thought it looked fine.” 

“You know,” another voice spoke up, and Vukira stopped, eyes shutting for a moment as though in a wince, as she recognized to whom it belonged, even without looking. 

Lady Aphrodite rose from the table without a sound. While she preferred to not be bound by clothing, she dressed up for the occasion, donning a gorgeous teal gown, a sheer almost-transparent fabric that allowed the rosy tint of her skin to be seen through it, with the sleeves puffed and the shoulders exposed. Little was left to the imagination, though no one seemed to mind or mention. 

“I was thinking of stretching my legs anyway,” she spoke up, her voice honey. “I’ll join you.” 

Vukira turned back, and while some of the individual conversation continued, she could feel several immortal eyes on the two women standing across from one another as though preparing for duel. 

She swallowed hard, and forced out words. Her ears burned. “That’s alright, but thank you.”

Aphrodite gave a lilting laugh, one hand resting on the shoulder of the war god. Her fingers were still glowing ever so slightly. Vukira’s eyes were stuck on the goddess’s hand, but she flicked her gaze up to meet her eyes. She regretted it. 

“I insist,” said Aphrodite, and she winked. 

Vukira felt her knees go weak as a wave of warmth rushed through her, and she feared she would come where she stood. She struggled to keep herself upright, her jaw set, and she coughed out as casual a response as she could muster. “Of course.” 

Over by her hip, she could have sworn she heard a certain wine god snicker into his goblet. She ignored it, brushing off the front of her black robes and praying the heat in her cheeks could not be seen so much as it was felt. 

Vukira turned and strode away from the table, not so much as waiting for the love goddess to catch up. She rounded a corner into a hallway and walked nonchalantly on. 

But catch up Aphrodite did, as she was suddenly just behind her, following with little effort. 

Conversation at the feast started up again, but soon faded behind them as they descended the column-lined hall, and there was quiet between the two, save for the clicking of heels on polished marble. 

Vukira heard a poorly-stifled giggle over her shoulder, and she felt her face flare further, this time with fury. 

“I’m sorry, I am,” Aphrodite sniggered into her palm. “But my darling, you have the worst poker face I’ve ever seen.” 

“It’s not funny, my Lady,” she huffed, nose scrunched up in her agitation. 

“Oh, I think you’ll find it very much is.” 

“You—” Vukira was about to approach the bathroom, but at Aphrodite’s laughter, ethereal and enchanting as it sounded, she whirled around with her arms folded and her face red. “What  _ was _ that?”

Facing the goddess now as they each came to a stop, the minor one realized just how much taller the Olympian was than her, by nearly a foot, and so beautiful that she felt as though staring directly at her must have been a sin. 

“Oh, don’t get so chaste on me, now,” Aphrodite rolled her eyes behind her thick eyelashes, before imitating the Underworld princess with a pout. “Seemed to me like you were having a good time out there.” 

“And what if the others saw?” Vukira hissed, pointing sharply down the hall in the direction from which they came. 

“Then let them see.” She shook her head, faint smile ever present on her glossy lips. “Do you truly think you’re the first little godling to walk through the doors of Olympus that I’ve toyed with?” 

She didn’t know if that made her feel better or worse. Jealous, perhaps. She shook her head. The heat in her body hadn’t let up at all, making words hard to find, let alone a proper argument. Her legs were weak and her chest remained uncomfortably tender.

“They’ve come to expect it, dearest, don’t worry so much.” Aphrodite stepped forward, her pink gaze dropping over Vukira as though to examine her up close. “I’m merely having my fun.” 

She wanted to step back, but her legs felt gelatinous and refused to move. “Sure,” she managed. She wanted to feel annoyed, or used. Not honored, or chosen, or so aroused she may very well have soaked through her undergarments. 

“In fact,” Aphrodite sighed, and it sounded longing, almost musical. “If you hadn’t been so eager to dismiss yourself, I might have considered stripping you down even with an audience.” She frowned, as though actually disappointed she didn’t get the chance. 

Vukira nearly choked on her spit, and she had to bite back an involuntary sound trying to make its way up her throat. “My Lady—”

“Why, I could lay you nude on the table, play with your breasts,” she spoke so matter-of-fact, but with a soft air to her voice, “dip a finger into your tight little hole. All while everyone watches and listens to your adorable and whorish whining.” 

Her breath was heavy, and as Aphrodite laid a delicate hand on the curve of Vukira’s hip, she jumped from the slight stimulation of being touched in any manner at all. The goddess took a step back, guiding the other, until her back leaned against the wall and she held Vukira in front of her. She slid her hand up her waist, feeling her skin all with a tilt of her head. 

“Or maybe I’d take a backseat. Simply tie up your wrists and let some of the boys have their way with you, yes?” She trailed her hand up, grazing the side of Vukira’s breast only to reach her hair to gently brush through the curls there. 

“For then I could just watch, and all the while tell you how pathetic and pretty you look when being used as nothing more than a god’s plaything—”

“My Lady Aphrodite,  _ please _ .” She whined in spite of herself, her cheeks flared pink and her eyes nearly watering. Her words, her hand tangled in her hair, the way she smelled and stood so close to her. Vukira felt as though she might burst. “Please.” 

“Use your words, my dearest, or you’ll get nothing at all,” Aphrodite chastised with a frown, running her hand through the golden curls some more, brushing it back behind her shoulder and sending tingles down her spine. 

She knew that she was doing this on purpose, that she wanted this reaction, but she couldn’t bear it. “Please, j-just touch me, do anything, I need you to.” 

There came a certain embarrassment with being reduced to begging without ever being touched between her legs, but it somehow only added to her wetness. 

A sparkle flashed across the Lady’s pink eyes, and her playful, mocking expression turned to a triumphant smirk. “You want me to make you cum, love?” 

“ _ Gods _ , yes.” Her response was breathless and more embarrassing than she anticipated, and she found herself wanting to rub against the goddess’ leg to completion if she had to, and were so permitted. 

She could see the coy smile still lingering on Aphrodite’s heart-shaped face, as she swiped her tongue over her bottom lip, almost imperceptible, glancing over her toy with her elegant brows raised. She brought a finger up between their faces, and beckoned gently for the shadow goddess to lean in. She did obediently.

The rosy woman’s breath warm on her cold face, Vukira closed the gap between them with tentativeness, feeling Aphrodite’s hand curl around the hair at the base of her skull, tugging softly and eliciting the tiniest of gasps that was soon silenced by lips. 

Soft, as expected, but also far more intoxicating than she could have even predicted. Her head felt faint as their lips moved together, Aphrodite’s motions much more practiced and graceful than Vukira’s desperate but restrained. The kiss lasted for just a moment, though time seemed to stop for just that one, before the goddess of love pulled away with an expectant glance. 

“Earn it, then, if you’re so enthusiastic,” Aphrodite breathed, her enchanting voice hardly above a whisper. 

A pang of disappointment, as Vukira blinked, eyes rapidly searching those of the other. The hand in her hair suddenly closed to a fist and gave a smooth yank downward, angling Vukira’s chin upward and drawing a sharp breath from the girl. 

“Why don’t you kneel for me, princess?”

She swallowed visibly, and nodded, praying the heat and desperation wasn’t as obvious on her face as she felt it to be. Without a vocal response, as both knew her next move, Vukira slowly pulled away and lowered herself to her knees. 

The cold marble could be felt through the black silk on her knees and legs as she knelt, looking up at the goddess with big and dark eyes, waiting. 

The sheer green fabric of Aphrodite’s gown framed her hips and thighs, with a slit down the left side, and at last, she took little time to gracefully pull up the end of the dress above her waist to reveal her perfect sex. 

A pink tuft of hair rested just above her slit, her lower lips puffy and smooth. A hesitant hand was brought up to rest on the goddess’ thigh, where Vukira felt soft fuzz, likely also rose in color, though she didn’t check for her gaze was instead transfixed ahead of her. 

She dared a glance upward, only to see the same expectant, almost intimidating look waiting for her in those half-lidded eyes. “Go on, then.” 

Tentativeness to the wind, she obeyed, leaning forward on her knees to place a needy kiss just above her clitoris, the lady’s soft pink hair tickling her nose. She ventured lower, shutting her eyes, and allowed herself to dip her tongue between her folds and drag it up the length of her. The taste was heady, heavenly, and even from a single touch, the goddess’ arousal was obvious and slick. 

Her head was full of a lustful fog as she dove in with vigor this time, savoring the way the scent filled her nose and mouth, lapping up the wetness and praying her own would be attended to. Her tongue delved into the goddess’ entrance, before her lips wrapped around the clit and sucked, wildly desirous. 

Her eyes fluttered shut and while one hand braced herself on the taller woman’s thigh, the other slowly drifted down to her own legs. Her sex positively ached, but just as her fingers dipped into her panties to relieve some of the tension there, she felt a sharp slap to her cheek that made her jump.

Her eyes shot back open to look up at Aphrodite’s chiding, disapproving glare. “Ah-ah,” she shook her head, and beckoned for Vukira’s hand. “None of that. Come, make yourself useful,” her lilting voice scolded. 

Brows creased upward in an embarrassing plea, Vukira made a small sound into the wet pussy filling her mouth, but offered her hand up to her with reluctance, as the goddess gently took it into her palm, guided it between her legs, and let go. 

She understood, albeit disappointed, and brought her hand underneath her work to begin toying with the lady’s hole with her fingers. A pleased sound came from above her, and her shoulders relaxed, picking up the pace with her tongue again, and beginning to sheath a finger inside. 

Above her, the goddess sighed, leaning back against the marble wall. “There’s a good girl,” she commended, snaking an elegant hand past Vukira’s bangs and into her golden hair. Her fingers closed into a fist, keeping the princess locked against her cunt as her hips rolled subtly up into her tongue. 

Vukira gave a low moan into her, sucking and licking and letting Aphrodite grind into her mouth without protest. She added a second finger to her work and began to stroke inside, the tips of her digits brushing against the bundle of nerves by her entrance, earning her a well-deserved moan from the dominating woman standing atop her. 

Her jaw became sore before long, but she didn’t dare stop, her fingers thrusting into the goddess’ perfect hole and her lips lovingly attending to her clit, all while her ears were blessed with sounds of pleasure, seemingly rising in pitch as she went. Aphrodite’s breath sped, and her cunt contracted. 

Without warning, she came, tightening around Vukira’s fingers and flooding her mouth with bittersweet juices. Her nails dug into the smaller woman’s head, holding her tight and riding out the waves of pleasure on her still-moving tongue, her moans ecstatic and longing. 

Vukira’s wetness worsened at the gorgeous cacophony, and persisted patiently, her fingers not slowing as the goddess came down from her high. She would have kept going, still desperate to please, but the hand on her hair retracted and let her sit back on her heels. 

She coughed as she slumped back, catching her breath and looking up at Aphrodite with big dark eyes, her lips red and a mix of saliva and ejaculate dripping from the side of her mouth. 

The love goddess’ face was flushed with the hot aftershock of orgasm, and her satisfied smile was radiant. She let her robes drop, hiding the sight of her sex, dripping post-climax, and she bent down, offering her hand. 

She took the hand and stood, her legs shaking despite not being touched, and it occurred to her how needy she felt, even from pressing her thighs together. She wanted to beg again, but refrained. 

A finger traced under her jaw as Aphrodite closed the distance between them once more. “ _ Very _ good,” she smiled, before leaning in for a kiss. She caressed the shadow woman’s lips with her own, taking her own juices on her tongue, and then pulled back. 

Vukira felt like a mess, hair tousled and lipstick smudged, but she’d be more of a mess soon if her sex wasn’t attended to. 

She took a breath for courage, cheeks hot and eyes almost watery. “My Lady—”

“I haven’t forgotten, dearest,” Aphrodite cut her off as delicately as one could. “You’ll get your pleasure, cross my heart.” 

She was breathing heavy, the taste of her partner still strong in her mouth. She nodded, knowing not to doubt. 

“There’s just one more thing I’d like to see you do,” she smiled, a sort of mischievousness in her rosy eyes. She stepped forward, her hand still tracing along her chin, down to her neck, backing Vukira up in turn with each small step. 

Her shoulders fell, yearning rising. “But—”

“Hush, I quite think you’ll enjoy yourself,” Aphrodite laughed, settling her hand on the side of her breast. “Turn around.” 

She hesitated, teeth grinding and face blushing a humiliating amount, but she obeyed after a moment. She turned to find the opposite wall a lot closer than she expected. 

A soft hand pressed between her shoulder blades and pushed forward, bending Vukira slightly at the waist. With a gasp, the chthonic goddess quickly brought her hands up to catch herself on the cool marble, staring ahead at the white with wide eyes. 

“I want to please you, of course,” Aphrodite spoke low, her voice airy. “It’s just so delightful to see you squirm for so long.”

From behind, she felt gentle fingertips move the fabric of her robes away from her ass and thighs, as well as push her panties to the side to feel the wetness that was threatening to soak through her clothes. 

Her touch was too much and not even close to being enough. Vukira bit her lip to stifle a sob, and let her forehead lean against the wall.

The goddess behind her clicked her tongue in disappointment, and pulled back her hand. “You’re so impatient,” she scolded with a lighthearted giggle. 

This was followed by a tap on her right shoulder. Vukira turned her head with a frown, resting her cheek against the cold marble and straining her eyes to look behind her. 

Aphrodite’s raised hand hovered by the other’s face, before she twirled her fingers, and produced an object from thin air. It was cylindrical, pink, phallic. 

The princess blinked. It wasn’t too terribly large, but intimidating all the same. “You—”

“Open,” Aphrodite interrupted, and tapped Vukira’s lips with the tip of the dildo. There was a large base of two fake balls, and a pink vein running along the edge. 

She stared, lip agape slightly, until she allowed herself to be slack-jacked, obeying without much thought. She could hear Aphrodite breathe through a smile before she pushed the silicone cock past her lips and into her mouth. 

Vukira’s sound of confusion was muffled by the feeling of an erection pressing against her tongue and stretching her lips, and it tasted sweet somehow, though she wasn’t about to question how or why. 

She could feel those piercing, watchful pink eyes on her heated face as the goddess began to pump the dildo slowly in and out of her mouth. Seemingly enjoying the humiliating pace at which she filled her mouth, coating the thing in surplus saliva. 

“How embarrassing you look,” she chuckled, earning more flustered redness in the shadow goddess’ face.

With a long thrust of her hand, Aphrodite pressed past the threshold of the girl’s throat and held her there until her lips kissed the base. She gagged, shutting her eyes tight and coughing around the intrusion in her throat. Her palms on the wall curled into fists and she whined. 

Aphrodite pulled the toy back, retreating from her mouth and letting her breathe, though spit gathered on her bottom lip and dripped down to her chin while a strand of saliva connected her mouth to the pink cockhead. 

Vukira coughed. “What was that for,” she whispered low, voice raw and throat sore. 

The goddess merely shushed her with a gentle pet to the top of her submissive’s blonde head, before stepping behind her once more and disappearing from her view. 

“If you manage to keep these in for the remainder of dinner,” Aphrodite mused with that same playful air to her melodic voice, “I will be  _ very _ impressed.”

She wanted to say something in return, perhaps ask what  _ these _ referred to, but the only thing that escaped her lips was a gasp, as the head of the dildo was suddenly slipping into her with little resistance.

“Oh my gods—” Vukira choked out, feeling her walls stretch around the thick and veiny toy, the slickness allowing for an embarrassingly easy entry. 

Aphrodite slowly pressed the length of the cock inside the girl clutching to the wall. “Good, princess.” 

“I-It’s not gonna stay in—”

“You’ll make it stay in.” She spoke so simply sweetly that Vukira’s knees felt watery. 

“Okay,” she swallowed. She wouldn’t object. Her breath hitched as she felt the goddess bottom out inside her, the base of the toy touching her lips as the thing sheathed itself fully inside her. 

She prayed that Aphrodite might pull out a bit, maybe fuck her with it until she came standing up, but no such luck, as she let go, instead letting her hands wander up the other’s ass. 

Vukira was practically panting, and she rested her forehead against the wall to catch her breath. “You want me—” she cleared her throat, her face so hot she swore one could feel it from a distance, “to go through dinner with…?”

“I’m not finished,” Aphrodite chuckled. “You’re so cute.” Her words sounded chastising and praising at the same time, somehow. 

She didn’t dare look behind her, but she heard the spark of the goddess’ magic as she manifested something else in her hand that she couldn’t see, followed by the sound of her spitting. 

Vukira would have asked, but knew it was no use to speak, so she shut her eyes and waited. 

The wet tip of another object prodded carefully against the ring of her ass, and while she tried not to jump, her eyes shot open anyway. 

The second toy felt smaller, a rounded conical shape, and it slowly began to stretch her second hole, taking only a couple moments of warm up to properly begin to push inside. 

She was tense, biting down on her lips to keep from making any more humiliating noises. “... _ Holy— _ ”

“You’re okay, dearest, you can take it,” came the honey-sweet reassurance of the love goddess. Her hand found Vukira’s waist and caressed her side and her breasts from atop the dark fabric of her robes, all the while easing the butt plug inside. 

Vukira nodded quickly, a small whine leaving her throat. Between the dildo stuffed in her push and the plug now burying into her ass, she’d never felt so full. And she had to spend the rest of the meal penetrated in each entrance. 

“Almost there,” Aphrodite cooed, and rest assured, she felt her hole contract around the last bit as the plug rested inside her entirely, the flat base flush against her ass. 

She let out a shaky breath, and with her ass filled, she could feel the dildo begin to slip. But a graceful hand pulled her panties back into place from behind, securing each toy with a final jostle and earning another pitiful sound from the princess. 

“Now,” Aphrodite stepped back and turned Vukira back toward her by the hip, whose steps were very unsteady, “let’s go back to the feast and enjoy ourselves, hm?” 

The lust clouding Vukira’s head refused to dissipate. Aphrodite slipped her hand into hers, keeping her upright. “And if you happen to keep that cool of yours throughout, then I’ll attend to you afterward.” 

Vukira blinked, cheeks flushed hot and her panties soaked through. “Is that a fair deal?” She challenged, but her voice cracked. 

“It is,” Aphrodite gave another girlish giggle, before beginning to lead Vukira back down the marble hall. One was much more coordinated than the other as they headed back to the banquet. “Because I think it’ll be even more fun if you can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this self insert is cringe but I wanted to write smut w Aphrodite bc I’m a dyke sue me :) hope u enjoyed


End file.
